Between Love and Sacrifice
by karensevani
Summary: Lord Niklaus wanted Katerina for his personal purposes, but what happens when he peeks interest in someone else? He will have to decide between Caroline and Katerina for love or for the sacrifice? What will he choose...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Klaus kissed Caroline passionately, surprising her with the intensity. He had been wanting to kiss her with this much feelings, not like the first times. Caroline moaned into the kiss never feeling more loved.

"I have strong feelings for you Caroline." Klaus said out of breath as they parted. Caroline kept her eyes closed as she leaned in again, capturing his lips with hers. They were at her bedroom, it was almost midnight. Neither one of them wanted to go with their feelings but they couldn't hold it anymore. Klaus began to kiss down her neck as he backed her all the way towards the bed. Caroline fell back on the bed, looking up as Klaus started at her with so much lust and love.

"I want you." He stated in a husking tone before climbing on top of her going after her front strings to untie her dress. Just when he was about to get them all off, Caroline pushed him away and she quickly stood up. Klaus stared at her in confusion, he thought that she wanted him as well.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her standing up. Caroline shook her head as she touched her red swollen lips.

"We can't do this my lord." She stated out of breath while her chest rose and fell. Klaus walked towards her and he touched her cheek gently.

"Why sweetheart?" He questioned giving her small and tender kisses along her neck. Caroline's eyes fluttered close at the good sensation it brought. She didn't even know why and how it happened for a matter, but she fell for him. She couldn't stand seeing him kiss Katerina anymore and she had to tell Klaus. That's what lead them to this situation.

She then opened her eyes as she moved away once again. Klaus followed her with his gaze until she finally stopped pacing around. "You are with Katerina, lord Niklaus—I can not do this to my master. She will leave me with out a job and I need this. I need this for my family." She spoke as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"But I can keep you and your family stable. Just accept that I want to be with you." He pleaded catching her once again. He moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"You love Katerina, don't lie. She has told me numerous times and ways that you have proven it to her." Caroline spat moving away from him again, turning to face him with her back. "You should get going to her, she awaits." She added. Klaus shook his head placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why make it more difficult love?" He asked moving closer to her. Caroline's breath hitched as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Please my lord." She moaned. She wanted him, that was for sure, but she couldn't. It would be out of character and it would ruin her reputation even more. She would never find another job if she sleeps with the lord now.

"Don't fight what you feel." He cooed moving her hair out of the way and placing small and loving kisses on the back of her neck. Caroline was holding to the last of her willpower—she didn't want to do something she would regret later.

She shook her head and then she pushed him away. "No, my lord!" She exclaimed. "I will not be your mistress, to just fool around with when you please. I am not like that, and I will never be that way not even if I-" She stopped her ranting as she covered her mouth. Tears began to fill in her eyes at how much effect he had on her.

"Love, you mean more to me than just a play thing." He assured trying to reason with her. "I want to be with you." He added getting dangerously close to her once again.

"You want, but can you assure me that you will?" She asked as the tears began to flow down. "Would you leave Katerina for me?!" She questioned staring at him with hurt eyes. Klaus stopped his movements as he rethinking his decisions. He wanted to be with her more than ever but he had to keep up with Katerina if he wanted to go through the sacrifice.

"I—I'm not quite sure what you are asking of me?" Klaus uttered scratching the back of his head. Caroline shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. She knew he would pick Katerina, and she was a fool for thinking otherwise. She is the maid after all, and nothing more important.

"All I want is for you to go and leave me alone." She whispered as she dropped her eye sight. Klaus opened his mouth but nothing came out but a nervous laugh.

"You don't mean that." He breathed out, looking at her with pleading eyes. Caroline kept quiet waiting for him to leave the bedroom. "Caroline, love." He pleaded raising his hand to touch her cheek but she moved away.

"I want for you to leave, my lord. You have no business here." She uttered.

"But-"

"Please my lord, you have already made your decision to stay with Katerina, and I'm fine with that." She stated with her tears still falling. "I don't even know why it crossed my mind that you would actually care for me. I'm nothing, I'm just a maid." She whispered. Klaus' jaw clenched at her words, he hated that she felt so useless.

"Don't say that Caroline—you are wonderful and I can't emphasize enough how much I want to be with you but you won't take me." He stated cupping her face in her palms. She looked up at him and before she could stop him, Klaus leaned in, robbing a kiss from her lips. Caroline wanted to pull him away but she just wanted to cherish the moment before she had to ignore him.

Caroline moaned and Klaus took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and he pulled her closer. His hands then began to roam her body and that's when Caroline knew she had to stop before it went too far that she couldn't stop anymore, so she pulled away and then she walked passed him, leaving him hanging. Klaus closed his eyes, not knowing what else to do to be with her.

"I think its best if we forget about everything that happened tonight." Caroline said not daring to look at him anymore.

"Caroline, I have already told you how much I want to be with you!" He expressed turning her around. "I want you." He added. Caroline shook her head.

"Do you want me enough to leave Katerina?" She asked. Klaus looked at her with a confused look, not knowing how to answer that question.

**A/N: So this is just the prologue, its in the future. Tell me if you like it—and if I should continue with it. Love you all and don't forget to review, favorite it, and follow it (:**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Lords

**A/N: Ok so this is first chapter, maybe this will peek the interest of more readers s: So, i hope you enjoy it and thanks you all very much to everyone that reviewed, followed and favorite my story.**

_ "Meeting the Lords"_

"Ah, you must be Katerina Petrova." Elijah greeted taking her hand and giving her a gentle kiss on her knuckles while she curtsied.

"Why it is my lord." She answered nicely. Elijah then turned his attention to the blonde next to her, he offered her a smile as he extended his arm towards her.

"And you?" He asked her. Katerina noticed that he was referring to Caroline, her maid, so she quickly intervened.

"She's my maid, Caroline." She replied. "Caroline, greet our lord." She demanded. Caroline nodded before giving him a small crusty and a small smile. Elijah studied her face expression closely realizing that this poor girl was miserable. She wore a worn out maiden dress, that had some holes in them. Her shoes had some holes as well, but they were still stable for her to wear. He felt sorry for her, maybe she was doing labor out of her own will.

"My pleasure meeting you Caroline." He stated grabbing her hand and giving her a kiss on it making Caroline give him a genuine smile. No one had ever taken the time to give her that much attention and she really didn't expect any. She was the maid after all.

"The pleasure is all mine." She responded.

"My lord, may I ask, where is Lord Niklaus? He did ask for me to attend his birthday party." She interrupted giving Caroline a stern look and then softening her eye sight at Elijah.

"He's just running late. My dear brother does love to make an entrance." He replied and then he turned around. "As a matter of fact, he has just arrived." He added as he stared towards the staircase. Katerina quickly looked his way as Niklaus came walking down the staircase with a smirk on his face and looking quite elegant.

Ever since Niklaus asked for Katerina to attend his party, she wouldn't be quiet about him wanting to be with her and then she began to think about marriage. Caroline thought she was thinking way too ahead when she actually should be reading in between the lines. But Katerina just ignored her and she still kept thinking what might be impossible for her.

"Niklaus" Elijah greeted, giving him a brotherly hug. "Let me introduce you."

"Katerina." He called. "This is Niklaus, my brother." Katerina's face grew into a huge grin and her eyes began to sparkle, liking what she was seeing.

"Lord Niklaus." She addressed bowing after him.

"Oh Niklaus was the name my father had given me, please call me Klaus." He said taking her small hand and giving her a gentle kiss never losing eye contact. He had to do everything to seduce her so that she will be ready for the sacrifice.

"And this is Caroline." Elijah interrupted gesturing to the blonde behind Katerina. Klaus then looked at her seeming confused.

"Good evening my lord." She recognized, bowing before him. Klaus analyzed her with one quick glance. He couldn't deny that she had something that made him look at her again, but as planned, he had to be with Katerina for the better of the sacrifice.

"Good evening maid, now go off on to your duties. This is not a party for you." He harshly remarked. Caroline dropped her eye sight in that instant as she nodded quickly, but the thing was that she didn't know what to do exactly. She did come with Katerina.

"My lord, I'm terribly sorry for bringing my maid but I just had to bring her for precautions. If you want she can help with serving food or washing the dirty dishes." Katerina suggested. Elijah was uncomfortable by the way they both were treating her.

"Very well." Klaus replied. "Elijah, can you please escort Katerina's maid to the kitchen. She must be of some use."

"She does have a name, Niklaus." Elijah scolded shaking his head at him. Klaus smirked liking to push his brother's buttons.

"Katerina, may I have this dance?" He instead, asked her to dance, angering Elijah even more.

"Of course my lord." She answered.

"You have permission to call me Klaus sweetheart." He suggested. Katerina slightly blushed while giving him a nod. Then they both left towards the dance floor.

"Where's the kitchen?" Caroline quietly asked him. Thankfully he was a vampire, so he was able to hear her perfectly. Elijah sighed, not liking to give her that job, but he knew he had to.

"Follow along." He stated and then he began to walk. Caroline followed behind until they came upon a door. "We are here. Anything you need just call for me and I'll come to assist you. Do you understand?" He questioned. Caroline nodded before opening the door and getting to work, once again.

She entered, seeing just two cooks inside and three other people that looked like they were serving the pastries.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"I'm Caroline, Katerina's maid." She replied.

"And why are here behind the kitchen?" Another one asked confused.

"Lord Niklaus sent me here to be of some use." She responded, glancing at them all. "Can I be of some help?"

"Not really, we have everything covered. You better inform Lord Niklaus that we are not in need of more help." An elder lady stated nicely giving her an apologetic smile. Caroline nodded.

"Of course. Thank you anyways." She responded and then she left the kitchen afraid of what Katerina might say to her because of this. Even if it wasn't her fault, Katerina would always blame her. She walked back towards the party in search for her Katerina or Lord Elijah.

"Disobeying my commands I presume?" She heard a thick British accent behind her. Caroline stopped walking and then she turned to find Lord Niklaus there with a displeased look on his face.

"No, of course not. I was just not-"

"Then why aren't you serving?" He questioned walking towards her.

"Your kitchen staff weren't in any need for helpers. They were perfectly fine, so they sent me on my way. I'm terribly sorry." She explained. Klaus took sometime to acknowledge what she said.

"Well, since you are moving in, you can go back to where you are staying and bring Katerina's belongings with you." He ordered. Caroline's eyes widened at his new information.

"Moving in!?" She asked in disbelief.

"Indeed, Moving in." He answered with a smirk. "Is there a problem with that?"

Caroline took sometime to process the recent change of plans. How could Katerina's predictions come true if they didn't even know each other?

"Not at all my lord. I'll prepare everything right away. Excuse me." She replied slowly before heading out to pack everything to bring back to the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus had a triumphant smile on his face, he knew his plan was working out perfectly and nothing will ever stop him from breaking that terrible curse his mother had placed on him.

Once Caroline came back, she had all Katerina's things and her one small bag. She got off of the carriage and she noticed that everyone was leaving as the lords dismissed them at the entrance. She didn't want to interrupt on their festivities so she decided to wait on the side until everyone left.

"Wonderful party my Lords." Carol Lockwood complimented.

"I agree, we had a splendid evening." Richard added.

"I'm glad that you all enjoyed our party—as well as young Tyler I must assume?" Klaus asked looking at Tyler. He shrugged.

"It was fine, I guess." He replied. "We must leave father, mother." He addressed as he began to walk. Just as he was walking, he bumped into something, well actually into someone. He was looking behind him and he didn't notice the poor blonde girl rummaging inside her bag. Caroline fell on her back with a loud thud. Tyler's eyes widened as he scurried to help her.

"Are you alright?" He asked picking her up. Caroline blinked various times as she began to feel dizzy; she did hit her head pretty heard.

"Oh, Mr. Lockwood don't mind her, she's just my maid." Katerina called out. "Caroline stop being dramatic and get my things inside." She demanded. Caroline was still stumbling to stand still, good thing Tyler was there to help her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but she is hurt and she needs to be treated from our towns doctor." Tyler said as he examined her head. He noticed some blood coming out and he knew that she might have a concussion. Good thing he was the towns doctor.

"None sense, she is perfectly fine. Don't you agree Klaus?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I couldn't agree more, she just needs to get to work that's all." He said dismissively.

"Don't mind them Mr. Lockwood, just bring her in; follow me." Elijah intervened as he gestured towards the entrance. Tyler nodded and then he picked her up in bridal style.

"Keep your eyes open darling until I check if you are indeed alright." He said as he passed Klaus and Katerina.

"Trust the help to make a scene." Katerina scoffed as she walked towards her bags. "Now I have to carry them inside."

"No worries, love. I can be of some assistance." He said clapping his hands. In a moment two servants came to his calling.

"Take these bags to the bedroom next to mine." He ordered and the two men nodded and they did exactly as he said. Katerina smirked and then she curtsied.

"Why thank you my lord." She stated.

"Will she be alright?" Elijah questioned as he watched Tyler clean the blood from her scalp.

"Yes she will, just some minor cuts that some salt and warm water would cure." He answered washing the towel again and then soaking it with the salt and warm water. "Do you feel fine—um-"

"Caroline" She interrupted. "And yes, I feel a bit better, just a little tired." She replied as she yawned. Truth was that she didn't feel any better, she was hungry and thirsty.

"Well, just rest and I'm sure you will be good as new by dawn." He commented with a smile. "I'm Tyler by the way."

"Thank you Mr.-" She waited for him to say his last name but he instead just shook his head.

"No need for formality, just call me Tyler—Caroline." He uttered making her smile. "So, if that is all, I'll be on my way, but I will come and check on you, just to make sure that you are still alive." He said washing his hands.

"I'll make sure of that, Mr. Lockwood." Elijah spoke.

"I hope so—now I'll see you both soon, good night." He said as he kissed Caroline's hand and then he left.

"I hope this room is to your liking—since you will be in it for your stay." Elijah informed her. Caroline quickly got off the bed.

"Oh no, I must not. Katerina has a strict rule of me having a bed, let alone a bedroom." She stated as she shook her head nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll speak with Miss Petrova and I'll make sure that she agrees with my terms. Not just because you are a maid it means that you should be treated like an animal." He argued. Caroline dropped her gaze as she played with a hole that was on her dress.

"Caroline? When was the last time you had a decent meal?" He then questioned, noticing how skinny and pale she looked.

"Um—not that long ago my lord." She answered.

"How many hours exact?" He asked.

"1" She replied. Elijah was taken aback. She had just eaten.

"You have just eaten?" He inquired in disbelief. Caroline shook her head.

"No, it has been a day since I last had a decent meal." She whispered. Elijah closed his eyes to take in a deep breath, not wanting to explode. He was now sure that he wanted to go through with the sacrifice because Katerina deserved all the pain that was coming to her.

"Please follow me." He said through his clenched teeth.

"To where exactly my lord?" She softly asked.

"You need to eat." He simply answered as he opened the door. He waited for her and then they both walked towards the kitchen. Elijah prepared her some food and a glass of warm milk.

"You shouldn't go on with out eating." He scolded.

"I wish I didn't have to, but it was a punishment and I obey my master's commands and rules." She remarked. Elijah shook his head as he clenched his fists.

"I will need to have a serious talk with Katerina." He uttered. "Now, I hope you eat everything off that plate and after that, go to bed. If you need me, I'll be at the library." He said before walking out. Caroline felt that hot tears as that ran along her cheek. She never had someone that would at least care this much for her to bring her to the kitchen and give her a meal. She has been Katerina's maid since she learned how to cook and clean, and that was when she was 8 years old. Caroline was now 19 almost to her 20s and she has been wearing the same two dresses for 5 years now. If she thought she was poor, she was seriously mistaken. At least with her family she had love and support, now all she has is herself.

Caroline didn't even notice that she had already began eating. She must have been eating unconsciously since she was starving. Just when she was about to finish the kitchen door opened and Klaus' face appeared.

"Why are you here—and eating?" He asked looking at her with squinted eyes. With a better lighting hitting her face, he noticed how beautiful she really was.

"Um—because Lord Elijah told me to do so." She replied sitting still.

"And why was that?" He questioned walking closer to her.

"Because I hadn't eaten since yesterday in the afternoon my lord." She answered.

"You hadn't eaten for a day?" He then asked taking a seat next to her.

"Yes my lord."

"Well, Miss Petrova is something." He commented. "That is just pure evil to leave you with out eating."

"I'm not complaining, I mean I did deserve it." She replied with guilty eyes. Klaus studied her carefully—he had never seen a maid such dedicated and understanding of their master's behavior.

"What did you do—Caroline?"

She licked her lips and then she sighed. "I had forgotten to refill her cup when it emptied." Klaus chuckled.

"She punished you because you forgot to fill her empty cup." He restated, thinking that Katerina was just the perfect candidate for the sacrifice.

"Well, I'll just get going to clean this plate before I go." She said as she stood up. Klaus quickly grabbed the plate and cup before she had the chance to.

"No worries, I'll do it myself. You go ahead and rest. Tomorrow will be an exhausting day." He stated before he walked away. Caroline simply grinned, thankful that Klaus didn't yell at her or nothing. She turned to look from the way he left before she went towards her very own bedroom. She never thought that coming to the Mikaelson estate would bring such good things to her—well at least she hoped it kept like this.

Caroline awoke as the sun light hit her eyes. She smiled widely as she stretched on the bed—not noticing that someone was in there with her. Since she didn't have the right attire to sleep, she used her under clothes, knowing that no one would see her. Her eyes fluttered open as she let out a piercing scream.

"AH!" She shouted grabbing the blankets to cover herself up. "What are you doing here my lord?!" She questioned trying all her best to cover every inch of her body.

"I wanted to check if you were alive—you did have to be awake since dawn Caroline." Klaus answered as he walked towards her taking a seat at the end of the bed. It was the truth that he wanted to see what was the problem but once he had entered the room ready to yell at her, he stopped, mesmerized by the sleeping beauty. Her blonde curls were all over the pillow as her chest rose and fell from her breathing. Instead of waking her up, he just leaned against the wall and he waited for her to wake up.

Caroline's eyes widened as she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Oh dear." She breathed out. "I must have slept in." She spoke.

"You certainly did—it is half pass noon." He informed her just getting her even more stressed. She then got off the bed with her blanket on as she rushed to get her other worn out dress.

"Miss Petrova must be angry." She expressed, scared for her life. Klaus chuckled slightly as he stood up.

"I'm positive that her problems were pleased with my servants." He stated trying to ease her up, but she still rushed on doing everything.

"Um—not to sound rude My lord, but I do need to change and it would be inappropriate for me to do so in your presence." She stated looking at him with pleading eyes. Klaus stared at her for sometime debating on whether he should make her get dressed in front of him or if he should just walk out. "Please my lord, I'm already late as it is." She pleaded.

"Alright, after you get dressed, meet us in the back yard." He ordered before he left her room. Caroline nodded as she watched him leave—just when the door was closed she dropped the blanket and she finished getting ready. She then went towards the wash room to splash some water on her face to be fully awake. After that she did as Klaus said and she went to the back yard to find Katerina, and the two lords sitting down and drinking what seemed like tea.

"Look who decided to join us for the day." Katerina scoffed as she drank another sip of tea. Caroline dropped her sight at disappointing her.

"I'm sorry Miss Petrova." She apologized.

"Well, you know your punishments." She stated glaring at her. Caroline nodded as she played with her hands.

"And what is those punishments Katerina?" Klaus asked curiously. Elijah listened closely ready to object to her cruel punishments.

"For starters, she has lost her privilege for a decent meal today and her privilege to have a bedroom of her own. If by having a bed of your own means you will be waking up late then you will not sleep at all." She replied.

"That is absurd!" Elijah expressed standing up.

"And why is that Lord Elijah, she's only the maid." Katerina said as she chuckled.

"You can not leave her with out a meal or with out a decent 8 hour sleep. She needs rest and food to survive. Isn't that right Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he looked at his brother. Klaus looked at him then he glanced at Katerina and then his eyes finally settled to Caroline. He wanted to say that Elijah was correct but he had to be in Katerina's good graces.

"No Elijah, Katerina could treat her servants as she wishes." He replied receiving a grin from Katerina and a sad stare from Caroline. He didn't know why but he felt bad for her—she shouldn't be living an awful life like the one she is living in.

"Thank you brother for helping with the cause." Elijah growled. "Come on Caroline, let me serve you some breakfast." He said as Katerina gasped.

"But my lord, I have strictly-"

"Are you contradicting to my demands Miss Petrova?" Elijah interrupted. Katerina stared at him in shock before she took in a breath and she gave him her best smile.

"No of course not my lord. Klaus anything to add?" She asked looking at him indicating for him to stop anything he is about to do.

"Nothing at all. You may proceed to your activities Elijah." He answered shooing him away.

"Very well—Caroline." He called out and then he began to walk as Caroline followed.

"Klaus! You were suppose to help me with my decisions!" She scolded almost like she was his wife already. Klaus sighed not liking her behavior at this moment.

"Think of it as leaving us alone. If my brother is attending Caroline then we can have sometime alone." He stated seductively. Katerina giggled at his answer.

"Well if you put it that way then I can never complain." She expressed.

"It doesn't matter what Miss Petrova tells you, you will always have your meals, at least as long as you stay here." Elijah stated as he placed a plate with fruit in front of her. She was seated in the main table of the mansion.

"Thank you my lord." She whispered grabbing a fresh grape and placing it inside her mouth. She cherished every moment of it, it had been a while since she last had fruit.

"Lord Elijah." A maid came in the diner room. Elijah walked towards the maid. "Mr. Lockwood has come to visit Caroline." She informed him in almost a whisper. Elijah slightly grinned.

"Let him in, Elizabeth." He answered and then he turned to look at Caroline. 'Looks like she has an admirer.' He thought. In a moment Tyler entered the room.

"Good afternoon my lord, Caroline." He addressed shaking Elijah's hand. Caroline quickly stopped eating as she stood up and she curtsied.

"Good afternoon Tyler." She greeted. Tyler grabbed Caroline's hand and he gave her a gentle kiss to it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine—I'm just finishing my breakfast." She replied.

"I'm glad to hear that, now when you finish I would like to check on you again." He suggested and Caroline nodded sweetly.

"Well, I'm already finished." She said as she gestured towards her almost empty plate.

"Very well then follow me into the sitting room." He said moving his hand as he walked towards the door. Before she left she smiled at Elijah and then she curtsied.

"Thank you again my lord." She stated and then she left.

"I'm first going to check your head once again. Just to make sure that it is indeed healing." He said as he opened his small black bag taking some utensil out. He then folded his sleeves up to his elbow making sure that they won't get dirty. After that he grabbed a small container from his bag and a clean rag. He damped the rag with the liquid inside the container and then he moved closer to Caroline. "Tell me if it hurts." He warned before he placed the rag on the spot she had the minor cuts.

Caroline didn't move at all, she just stood their as he cleaned the dried up blood from her scalp. "I can see that they are not opened anymore." He commented. "You just have lots of dried blood."

"Mr. Lockwood, two days in a row—that's a first." They heard Klaus say. Tyler stood up to greet the lord and Katerina and then he went back to his duties.

"Don't tell me that she called for you?" Katerina asked in annoyance. Tyler shook his head as he finished cleaning all the blood away.

"All done." He told Caroline. "She did not call me Miss, I came out of my own will because she had some minor cuts on her head. I just came to check up on her—knowing very well that none of you will do it." He stated almost with anger.

"Fine, but before you check up on my maid please inform me about it. I don't like people touching my stuff." She spoke as a small giggle left her lips. Klaus rolled his eyes slightly not wanting them to notice.

"So, is she better?" Klaus asked surprising them all.

"Um—yes she's better, I have already cleaned the cuts so they won't get infected and in about a day or two they should be healed." He informed. Klaus nodded in understanding.

"Klaus—shouldn't we be off to our plans?" Katerina then asked.

"Oh yes." He replied.

"Caroline come along, we have an exciting day ahead of us—well for me to be exact." She remarked grabbing a hold of Klaus' arm. Elijah then entered the sitting room with a glass of water.

"Drink this water Caroline, I noticed that you left it on the table." He said. Caroline glanced at Katerina before she accepted the glass and she took a long sip of it.

"I'll be off then, take good care Caroline. I'll be back to give you another check." He said before grabbing her hand and giving it a small kiss. Klaus scoffed at his display as he turned to look somewhere else.

"Good bye Tyler." She stated giving him a curtsy.

"Mr. Lockwood." Klaus corrected with a smirk. Caroline looked at him confused while Tyler shook his head.

"I told her that there was no need for formalities and that she could address me with my first name." He said clearing out the misunderstanding. Klaus pressed his lips giving him a stern nod. He knew that Tyler began to feel something for Caroline because not just any maid has the right to call someone important by their first name.

"Very well, good bye to you all." Tyler called out again and then he left. Katerina scoffed just as the door closed.

"Can you believe the manners if this so called doctor?" She sneered. "He didn't even kiss my hand before he left."

"Don't worry sweetheart, he just has a busy schedule." Klaus added. "Now lets leave and enjoy the wonderful day that awaits." He said.

"Oh yes lets!" Katerina expressed with a huge grin. Caroline just made a sad smile before walking behind them. She was not looking forward to a day with them at all—well maybe with Elijah yes but not with Klaus neither Katerina.

**a/n: so what do you think? Review!**


	3. Knowing more

**Next chapter...**

"Oh my lord, look at this beautiful dress!" Katerina exclaimed as she pointed towards the little shop at the corner. Caroline slightly rolled her eyes, as well as the lords knowing that they will just waste even more time in town. They had already been to 3 different ladies that made dresses, and now they came upon another one.

"Katerina, darling, don't you think you have had enough dresses?" Klaus asked as he stopped before entering. Katerina gave him a stern look, indicating that she was no where near satisfied with the amount of dresses they have already bought her.

Elijah slowly shook his head at her as he turned to see Caroline. She was staring at the dress in display with so much affection. He knew that she only had a couple worn out dresses, and that it might be killing her to see Katerina get a dozen more. It also didn't go unnoticed by Katerina and Klaus.

"Caroline, only in your nearest dreams would you ever be wearing a dress like that." Katerina sneered before chuckling.

"Well, you know, we can buy her at least one dress. We have another upcoming ball and she needs to be presentable." Klaus added, earning a surprised stare from Caroline.

"Don't mind her, she will just stay in her room or serve like other maids." Katerina suggested with a shrug, clearly not liking what Klaus had to say.

"Well, if Niklaus does not buy Caroline a dress, than I will." Elijah said not even giving Katerina time to object or contradict him as he turned away and he walked towards Caroline. "Would you like to try it on?" He asked. Caroline quickly shook her head.

"I must not, my lord. Its not fitted for a simple maid like me." She denied, while shaking her head.

"Non sense, it won't hurt to just get one simple gift as a dress." He urged.

"Oh if she doesn't want it, then-"

"Can you please?" Klaus interrupted, almost exploding. Katerina looked at him confused—he was definitely acting strange, she thought. "Caroline, my brother won't leave town until you accept his offer." He stated with a reassuring smirk. Elijah gave him a small smile before he turned to look at Caroline.

"Very well my lords." She softly replied, as she gave Klaus a quick glance. Maybe she had judged Klaus way too early.

Elijah fully smiled as they all entered the small hut. A lady, that couldn't pass for more than 50, came out with a soft smile.

"How may I help my lords?" She asked as she curtsied.

"We would like for you to make these ladies some dresses." Elijah replied gesturing to Caroline and Katerina. Of course Katerina just walked towards the lady while Caroline just stayed put, waiting for further orders.

"I'm Katerina, the most important for the dresses." She greeted. Elijah rolled his eyes before turning to look at Caroline.

"She is fitting for a gown as well." Elijah stated gesturing for Caroline to walk towards them. She slowly took some steps and then she stopped next to Elijah.

"Very well, come." She called for the girls to follow her. Caroline glanced at the lords one more time before she went in.

"Let's hope this will be the last stop." Klaus breathed out, not liking to be out of his mansion for this long. His father could show up any minute.

"As well as I—that Katerina is a piece of work." He commented as he looked around.

"Ok, we are finished with the measurements, now I'll go get my equipment, to start the dresses." The lady stated before walking out. Just when she left, Katerina went towards Caroline giving her a stern stare.

"You have to make something up—say that you don't want the gown anymore. You are not allowed to have a proper dress." She hissed. Caroline dropped her eye sight as she slowly nodded.

"I know of that." She replied. "I'll just say that I'm not feeling well and that I must leave back to the mansion." She added. Katerina's face grew into a smile at her answer. It was easier than she thought.

"Go on now." She whispered. Caroline took in a deep breath before she walked towards the curtain separating the front with the back, and then she left Katerina alone.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked as he saw Caroline walk out.

"I just need some fresh air." She responded without stopping.

"Are you feeling well?" Klaus then asked. Caroline nodded before she stepped outside. Elijah and Klaus shared a look before the lady came towards them to ask where Caroline had gone to.

"Um—she's outside taking in some fresh air." Elijah replied. The lady nodded.

"Well, call for her to enter. We need to finish the dress." She ordered before going back to Katerina. Elijah nodded but before he went out Klaus was already walking towards outside.

Caroline felt the nice breeze on her cheeks and she thought that it was a nice day to take a nice walk. Katerina didn't want her there anymore, so her duties of coming with her to town were over. She began to walk away, far from the little hut and towards the mansion.

Klaus reached outside looking from side to side to call for Caroline but she was nowhere to be found. He furrowed his eye brows as he called "Caroline!", but there was no answer of her. He walked a little farther from the hut, still not finding her.

"She didn't." Klaus whispered. She couldn't have gone far if she was walking towards the mansion, she must be a few steps away. He quickly went back towards the hut to be met with an angry Katerina with her hand on her hips.

"Klaus I come to model the dress and you are no where to be found." She whined.

"Katerina, did you tell Caroline anything?" He asked instead. She quickly shook her head.

"She just said that she wasn't feeling well, so she decided to take off." She replied. "But don't I look amazing?" She questioned twirling around. Elijah looked at Klaus in confusion, why did he ask that?

"Yes, gorgeous, now run along, we must leave." He urged. Katerina stared at him in total awe, was he actually going to stop her shopping just because the maid was out there?

"No, I need more dresses." She complained crossing her arms against her chest. Elijah shook his head before walking towards her, looking her straight in the eye.

"You will be pleased with the amount of dresses we have bought for you and we will leave this instant." He compelled. Katerina had a blank expression on her face as she repeated Elijah's words and then going back into the back.

"Unbelievable, she just decided to run her out of here." Elijah stated as he rubbed his chin. "What kind of skin person is she?" He asked Klaus.

"The perfect candidate for the sacrifice my brother." Klaus answered with a bored stare.

* * *

Caroline was walking along the dirt road inside the forest. She was replaying the whole day in her mind with a confused look on her face. First, she waked up with Klaus staring at her, then he kind of helps her out with her food situation. Then he agrees on purchasing a dress for her as well. He was nicer than yesterday, and that was for sure, but she just wondered what made him change his mind, or made him like that.

She was too deep in thought that she didn't notice someone following her. He jumped in front of her, starling her and making her stop. She placed her hand on her heaving chest as her eyes widened. "Well, hello young maiden." He greeted with a cynical smile. Caroline took some steps back, not liking the tone he had with her. He wasn't that bad looking as well, but he was still a stranger in the woods, looking at her like if she was a piece of meat.

"Hello." She replied, still taking some steps back. For each step she took, he took one towards her.

"Why is someone as young and beautiful as you doing out here all alone?" He questioned reaching towards her hand, taking a good grip and then pulling her close to him. Caroline tried to move away but his grip was too tight and strong.

"Please let me go." She pleaded not fully screaming. He just laughed as he dragged her into the woods and putting her against a tree.

"Of course, just after I'm done." He replied as he started to kiss along her neck. Caroline began to scream for help until he placed his hand on top of her mouth.

"You'd do good to keep your mouth closed." He whispered near her ear. Caroline's eyes began to get watery as she pictured what he was about to do. He smirked before he continued to do his activities, running his hand along her curves, making sure to touch all her body. Caroline cried wishing someone would just come to her rescue—anyone.

"Please, don't hurt me." She expressed as the tears fell from her eyes. The guy just laughed at her pleads, knowing that he would never oblige to them. Caroline moved around not allowing the man kiss her on the lips, she didn't want this. If she was ever having sex, it would be when she is in love not when a stranger wants to.

"Please!" She exclaimed as she tried to push him away, but failed miserably.

"Don't fight it, you know that you're a simple maid that would never get this. Just enjoy the fun." He breathed out huskily as he began to untie her dress. Caroline cried out, closing her eyes, wishing that she had stayed at the hut.

The man was beginning to take her dress off when all of a sudden he stopped. Caroline let out a breath of relief as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Now that is no way to treat a lady." She heard a British accent say as she watched a man no older than 20, grabbed the man that was assaulting her by the neck and pulled him away. Caroline watched him carefully, he looked different—his eyes were weird and he had—veins under his eyes?

"What are you?" The man asked the other man with fear in his eyes.

"Your worst nightmare." He answered before piercing his fangs into his neck. Caroline just stood there not sure of what to do. She was in shock, that was for sure, who was this guy? She closed her eyes not wanting to stare at the man that was—sucking blood? It was all too surreal for her.

After what seemed like a minute, she heard something pound on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes seeing her assaulter laying on the ground and her 'rescuer' wiping blood from his lip. He then turned to look at Caroline as his face became normal.

"Are you well?" He asked walking towards her. Caroline quickly held her hand up as it began to shake.

"Who—are you?" She stuttered.

"I'm Kol." He replied with a small smirk. "Now, are you well?" He asked once again. Caroline just gawked at his face, not sure what she had seen just a few moments ago.

"What had-" She began as she gestured to his face. Kol dropped his eye sight as he chuckled.

"You know a simple, 'thank you' would suffice." He replied ignoring her question. Caroline shook her head as if she was in some kind of a trance and then she smiled softly, almost embarrassed.

"Oh, my apologies sir-"

"Kol would be fine." He responded. Caroline nodded and then she continued.

"Thank you so very much." She thanked. "I'm just curious-"

"Your welcome." He interrupted as he made his way towards her, stopping just mere inches away from her. Caroline's breath hitched, she had to admit, he was handsome, but the thing that made her uncomfortable was that she was in her sleep attire in front of him. Before she could cover up she noticed his intense stare.

"You will forget how I strangely looked and that I drained that poor excuse of a man of his blood. The only thing you know is that I rescued you and that I will be escorting you to your home." He compelled, but instead of Caroline having a blank expression, she had a confused one.

"What are you saying?" She asked as she began to tie her dress back on. He was a real creep and she needed to get away.

Kol stared at her in confusion. How come he couldn't compel her? He's an original, even if she's a vampire herself he could still compel her. Then it came to him. "Vervain." He whispered. Caroline finished tying her dress as she began to take some steps away from him, ready to make a run for it. Kol quickly turned to see where she was, noticing that she was missing and then he saw her from his peripheral vision as she ran away. Kol shook his head before he ran in vampire speed towards her.

He appeared in front of her making her stop with a loud scream. "How—did—what-" She stuttered confused as she took in deep breaths.

"We need to have a little chat." He stated before he looked around and then he grabbed her and he flashed away.

* * *

"Have you spotted her?" Elijah asked as he looked out of the small window of their carriage had.

"No luck." Klaus answered. Katerina rolled her eyes.

"Oh we all know how dramatic is my dear maid. She must be at the mansion already going through her chores." Katerina stated with a small shrug.

"Did she tell you that?" Elijah questioned as he turned to look at her.

"She told me she was feeling a little out of the blue and that she was going to go to the mansion." She replied. "Maybe the wonderful weather helped her."

"Maybe." Klaus repeated with a long and loud sigh.

"We would have to wait and see." Elijah added as he looked out the window once again.

After a moment on the carriage with uncomfortable silence, they finally arrived at the mansion. They got off, helping Katerina off, with out a choice of course, and then they went inside.

"Elizabeth!" Elijah called out as he entered. Elizabeth came at his command, stopping to greet at the lords and Katerina with a curtsy.

"Yes, my lord?" She responded.

"Is Caroline anywhere in this mansion?" He asked. Elizabeth took a moment to think before shaking her head.

"No sir, last time I saw her was when she had left with you all." She answered. Elijah sighed as he ran his hand down on his face.

"Thank you Elizabeth, you may proceed to your duties." Elijah said before turning around in attempt to go out.

"Where are you leaving to, my lord?" Katerina called out as she and Klaus turned to look at him.

"To find Caroline of course." He replied giving them a dumbfound look. He was sure that they weren't going to do something, so it was up to him. Katerina shook her head as she sighed.

"I'm done, I'm leaving this instant. I thought by coming here I would have a better life—that you lot would at least treat me better instead of my own maid!" She expressed exasperated. It was true—since they have moved in all she has been feeling from both lords was nothing. They were both more interested in what Caroline would do next—well Elijah more than Klaus.

She stared at them both, waiting for them to say something but the pleads for her to stay never came. Her eyes began to get watery as she dropped her eye sight. "I will be out by dusk." She announced before turning around and parting towards her bedroom. Klaus closed his eyes as he noticed what had just happened.

"Elijah—don't leave to go and find that maid." He stated a little aggravated. Elijah looked at him in disbelief—was he making a command?

"We can not leave her out there?!" Elijah exclaimed. Klaus glared at him; he was not losing his chance of becoming a hybrid just because some maid decided to walk to the mansion rather than getting her dress and leaving with them,

"It was her decision, whatever happens to her is because of her." Klaus answered harshly. Elijah pressed his lips before shaking his head in disagreement.

"I will still go out there to look for her." He stated.

"Not if you want another dagger through your heart." Klaus threatened without feeling any remorse. Elijah clenched his fists as well as his teeth. He hated that his younger brother had more power over him than himself. "So what will it be?" He added.

"I'll be at the study." He growled before flashing away towards his destination, clearly displeased. Klaus smirked in triumph and then he used his vamp speed to go towards Katerina's bedroom. He had to clear it out with her because he has to go through with the sacrifice. He has been waiting for 500 years and he will not wait any longer.

He knocked on her door gently, trying to look apologetic. Katerina opened the door with tears still coming out of her eyes. "You need something—my lord." She greeted.

"Don't leave Katerina—my brother understood your frustration and he's dropping the search." He began.

"And you are saying the truth?" She asked looking at him with hope. Klaus smirked as he took a step closer to Katerina.

"Yes, now join me for dinner." He replied. Katerina smiled as she wiped her tears away, happy that her plan worked out perfectly. Caroline is away and now both lords will only be behind her and giving into her commands. Lord Elijah won't have Caroline to be worried about anymore and that brought her more happiness.

* * *

Kol had taken Caroline deeper into the woods so that she wouldn't find a way to escape him. If she wasn't able to be compelled then he will have to tell her everything and make her keep the secret. He only hoped that she was understanding.

He then began to slower his pace until he came into a complete stop, putting Caroline down.

"What do you think-"

"I have somethings to explain." He interrupted before she began to scream at him. Caroline looked at him for some time and then she nodded in agreement. Kol smiled at her, thankful that she wasn't like other peasant girls that wouldn't agree to anything.

"Very well—what I'm about to say is a secret that I have never taken the time to tell anyone. But-"

"Then why are you telling me?" She interrupted, looking at him with curiosity. Kol took in her question not really knowing how to answer it. He didn't know why but he felt pity towards the girl and he felt it was his moral obligation to help her and explain himself to her. Which if he was in his right state of mind, he would think it was a stupidity.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I need to explain myself." He answered. "Now, if you would like to take a seat, this might take a while." He suggested, gesturing to a log near them. Caroline glanced at it and then she sighed going towards it. She took a seat and then she looked up at Kol. "Ok, you may have some questions on why I drained that man of his blood, and why my face was strange?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see, I'm not normal as any other human being you known of. I'm something different, something I'm sure you have never heard of in your short life." He began. "How old do you think I am?" He then asked. Caroline was a little taken aback from his question but she decided to answer it nevertheless.

"In your early 20s sir." She replied. Kol smirked.

"I've been 20 years old for 592 years." He added. "I'm this predatory species called 'Vampire'. Have you heard of it?" He then questioned. Caroline shook her head. "Well, just to warn you—our prey is human blood. Veins began to form under our red eyes and fangs come out when we are hungry and are about to feed. All vampire species make it the act of their lives everyday as we make ourselves preform as human beings. Vampires have powers such as mind control, excellent speed, inhuman strength, our hearing is remarkable and we never grow old." He explained. Caroline's heart began to speed up as she heard his description; he could easily kill her. "Oh and we can hear your heart; we know when you are nervous or afraid. Relax sweetheart, I won't harm you; if I had those intentions don't you think I would have done it by now?" He inquired as he took a seat next to her. "All I want for you is your silence. You may never speak of my power with anyone else. To you I'm just an old friend if you must say, but that's it. No one may know my secret because if it happens, I get killed." He added.

"What?! But if what you are telling me is true, that means you are immortal. How would you ever die?" She questioned, amazed that even after all the explanation, she discovers that he can still be killed.

"No, I'm not falling into that trap. You can not know how I can be killed—which is quite impossible for me actually." He stated in a thoughtful way. He could say what their kryptonite is and how normal vampires can die. It wouldn't harm him at all. "Well, normal vampires can-"

"Wait, normal vampires?" She interrupted once again. It was getting even more confusing for her.

"Yes, normal vampires." He replied while chuckling. "I'm an original—there is only two types of vampires in existence. An original—that's what I am—and a normal vampire. An original are the first vampires created—us originals began the whole vampire species. Now, while we are impossible to kill, normal vampires aren't. I'm telling you this for when you come upon a vampire alright?"

"Yes."

"Vervain is this plant that burns us, it won't kill but it will weaken. A wooden stake driven through their hearts kills, sunlight kills them and a were wolf bite kills." He listed. "As long as you keep drinking vervain, a vampire-"

"I'm not drinking vervain!" She defended. Kol made a confused expression—he was sure that she was drinking vervain because no one can resist compulsion—unless someone gave it to her.

"Have you drunk something that tasted out of the ordinary?" He asked. Caroline was about to shake her head but then she remembered the water that Lord Elijah had given to her. It tasted weird, not like any other water she had tasted before.

"Well, now that I think of it, I drank a strangely tasting water this morning with breakfast. But since I was thirsty I didn't give it that much of importance." She replied. Kol nodded his head in understanding—someone else knows about vampires in this town. His idiotic brothers have to be more careful on who they feed off of.

"That explains it—someone gave you vervain in your morning beverage. But don't fret, vervain is only toxic to vampires and helpful to humans." He informed. "Just try to keep drinking that, it will keep vampires off your case and your mind."

"Drink vervain—ok." She repsonded. "Thank you for all this." She added.

"Your welcome—um—what is your name?" He inquired.

"Caroline—Caroline Forbes." She answered as she bowed her head in greetings.

"Caroline-" He stated as if it were the first time he said that name. "-it was a nice evening with you." Caroline looked around, noticing that it was already dark. She was so intrigued in his story that she didn't even notice when the sun went down. "I'll take you to where you belong and just keep in mind that I will visit." He remarked with a genuine smile.

"That would be nice sir." She answered while she stood up. Kol quickly followed along as he gently took a hold of her hand.

"Let's go before your family starts to worry to where you have run along to." He said as he began to run in his inhuman speed with out giving Caroline time to explain that she was only a maid.

* * *

They entered the small town as Kol let Caroline down. "To where do you live?" He asked looking around. It was quite sometime since he had been there.

"Um—the lords mansion." She whispered. Kol quickly turned to look at her. Why was she living with her brothers?

"Pardon?" He questioned.

"The lords mansion." She restated a little louder for him to hear clearly.

"Why are you living at the lord's mansion?" He inquired. Caroline's sight dropped as she began to walk towards the direction of the mansion.

"I'm Katerina Petrova's maid—we have moved to the mansion just yesterday night." She informed, almost embarrassed. She didn't know why but she wanted to impress Kol, he just approached her differently than other guys and she wanted to be liked for once.

Once Kol heard 'Petrova' he knew what his brother's were up to. Deciding he wanted to stir up some trouble in their lives he followed along with Caroline. "Well that's interesting." He commented.

"Not really—I'm just a maid that no one gives interest to." She remarked. "Not to sound rude, but don't you have somewhere else to go?" She asked.

"I was actually on my way to speak with the lords when I came upon a damsel in distress." He replied, trying to ease the tension. Caroline's lips just quirked into the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you again for rescuing me." She stated once again. She didn't know how many time shes would have to say it but she was truly thankful.

"No worries Caroline—if I hadn't done that I would have never met you." He stated as he looked at her. Caroline slightly blushed before she stopped noticing that they were just outside of the mansion.

"Well, we are here." She sighed, not really wanting to enter but she knew that it was her duty.

"Indeed we are, now let's enter before your master becomes even more angry with you." He stated pacing his hand on the small of her back, leading her inside. She softly knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it.

"Do the lords treat you with respect?" He then asked, a little curious of his brother's behavior.

"Um—Lord Elijah is respectful and kind towards me. Lord Niklaus is quite complicated." She replied very pensive. "He's harsh and demanding and then he is understanding and thoughtful." She added. Kol had to contain his laughter at her last words. He had never heard someone say that Niklaus was understanding and thoughtful. But before he could comment on it, the door opened.

"Oh Caroline." Elizabeth greeted with a smile. "The lords were worried about you." She stated as she opened the door more widely for her to enter. Kol once again had to contain his laughter—what had their brother's become to?

"Don't exaggerate Elizabeth, I bet they didn't even notice my absence." She retorted looking back at Kol that was just standing outside. "Won't you come in sir Kol?"

"I believe he can't without the lords consent Caroline." Elizabeth warned.

"Don't worry they have been expecting me, love." Kol informed as he strolled inside with a smirk on his face. Caroline giggled at his actions before she turned it into a cough.

"Would you like a drink of water?" Caroline offered as her maid duties kicked in. Kol held his hand up.

"Don't worry darling. No need for water." He replied, indicating for her to remember their earlier conversation.

"Oh right." She stated with an understanding nod.

"Kol?" They both turned to where they heard the voice. "Caroline?" He added.

"Lord Elijah." Caroline stated while she curtsied. She noticed that Kol just stood there without greeting the lord.

"Kol, you must greet the lord." She whispered, moving her eyes towards Elijah.

"Good evening, my lord." Kol greeted while he bowed as he watched Elijah smirk. It was rare for him to see him like this.

"Caroline, to where did you run along to?" He asked reaching them.

"Um—I wanted to get some fresh air,so I decided to walk but as I was walking I came upon some trouble." She began.

"Luckily, I was there to help—after wards we walked together as we shared stories." Kol added.

"Stories you say?" Elijah asked as he eyed Kol weirdly.

"Yes, stories." Caroline restated. "Now, I have to go on with my duties. Nice speaking with you Kol." She stated while she curtsied towards him. Kol grabbed her hand, giving it a soft kiss.

"Pleasure was all mine Caroline, I would love to spend more time with you." He said, staring into her eyes in a loving way.

"Only if she has permission." They heard a women's voice echo through their ears. Kol turned to look at the owner with disgust. 'Exactly the same as Tatia Petrova.' He thought.

"Not to be rude Miss, but Caroline is not your property anymore. She lives in the mansion and now she is our maid." He stated, while gesturing between Klaus, Elijah and himself. Katerina stared at him in total confusion.

"What are you saying?" Katerina asked. Klaus sighed, hating that his brother always has to make an entrance.

"Greetings, I'm Kol Mikaelson at your service." He stated with a smirk. Caroline was now even more confused.

"Kol Mikaelson?" Caroline questioned. Kol quickly turned to look at her, somehow completely forgetting that she knew his secret. Maybe it was his complete disgust towards the Petrova doppelganger that made his mind a little foggy. He has to come up with a quick story before she finds out that Niklaus and Elijah are vampires as well.

**A/n: Sorry for the hold up, I do hope you liked this chapter. I know that it is kind of a filler chapter and I'm sorry for that but stay tuned for the next one (;**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Problems

**Next Chapter...**

"Yes, Kol Mikaelson darling." He replied as he walked towards Caroline. "Excuse us for a moment." He added before grabbed a hold of her hand and taking her out of the room and towards his room. Klaus made a confused look while Katerina watched them leave.

"Why would he need to speak with her?" She then asked in almost a scoff. She wanted all the attention and now even the newest member of the family was with Caroline. It was certainly unbelievable for her.

"I have no clue, but I will find out." Klaus answered making an attempt to walk towards Caroline and Kol but Elijah stopped him before he had the chance.

"No, after they speak we can interrogate Kol. For now you must keep Katerina company." He stated giving him a stern stare. At least he had a little power over him.

"Oh yes Klaus—we should go to the study." She suggested, happy that they were even mentioning her. Klaus made a fake smile before giving a nod.

"Very well." He replied extending his hand towards Katerina. She smiled taking his hand and then they both left to the study. Elijah waited until he heard them away and then he began to walk towards Kol's room; he had to find out what they were talking about. If Kol was telling her about their secret he was positive that Klaus was daggering him.

* * *

"What's wrong—Kol?" Caroline asked, hesitantly. Kol paced back and forth trying to come up with a story quick. "Kol?"

He then stopped, receiving the greatest idea ever. "I need to finish explaining." He began. "Let's sit." He added gesturing to the couch he had in his bedroom. Caroline, once again, took a seat reluctantly.

"What else do you need to explain—you are royal as well and I was foolish to-" She quickly shut her mouth, not wanting to say things she didn't want Kol to know, but Kol instantly knew what she was referring to. He took a seat next to her and then he began.

"You remember that I told you I'm 592 years old, right?" He asked and Caroline nodded. "Well, I'm an ancestor of the lords. That is why we are family. My secret is kept through the passing generations for me to have family and a home to have when I need a place to stay. The lords know my secret but they never like for me to talk about it—and they also don't like me feeding off of humans, so every beverage I have you will be in control of it. I will need for you to be my personal maid for these purposes as well." He stated.

"But I'm Katerina's personal maid." She replied, concerned.

"Not to worry—I will give her another one." He answered. "Now, do you promise that you will not speak of this to the lord's. Its bad enough that they hate what I am, now they will kick me out if they know that you know as well." He informed, giving her pleading eyes. Elijah in that moment arrived, putting his hearing skills in motion.

"I promise—my lord." She replied giving him a small smile. Kol shook his head grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Please, don't call me lord Kol, just Kol will suffice." He cleared out. Caroline let out a small giggle as she stood up.

"Well—Kol-" She stated, testing the name once again. "I need to go back to my duties." She announced.

"Oh that is right." Kol stated as he stood up as well. "I'll send for a maid to call for you when I need 'something special'." He added, emphasizing 'something special'. Elijah made a confused look, having a clue about what he might be talking about.

"You would still have to speak with Katerina about your arrangements." She replied giving a small smile before turning around and going towards the door. Elijah quickly sensed her close, so he flashed away to the study. He slowed down before entering just to notice that Klaus and Katerina were about to kiss.

"Excuse me brother." He interrupted. Katerina huffed silently, as her kiss never came. Klaus slightly smirked at her little tantrum as he turned to look at his brother.

"Yes, brother." He answered. Elijah took some steps inside.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, knowing very well that he was. Klaus shook his head, taking some steps towards his brother.

"No at all 'Lijah, was there something you needed?" Klaus questioned. Katerina scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest while rolling her eyes.

"I do indeed need to speak with you-" He replied. "-in private." He added glancing at Katerina. Klaus nodded before turning to look at Katerina.

"Katerina, love, leave us to discuss. It's getting late—why don't you go ahead and go to bed?" He suggested.

"Fine—I'll leave." She answered. "But I do hope you stop by and wish me goodnight." She added with a seductive tone before passing by them. Elijah couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. Klaus glared at him.

"No teasing." He growled.

"Oh brother, she has you tied around her little finger." Elijah stated.

"Don't be ridiculous." Klaus commented. "I'm not doing as she commands." He added. "Now, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Kol." He muttered. "It's time for the interrogation—and I'm afraid you won't like his answers, so as your brother I will be confiscating all your sweet toys." He added while opening a secret door and grabbing the daggers that were supposedly well hidden.

"How-"

"Don't be foolish Nilklaus—you may be powerful and a cruel vindictive person, but I'm your eldest brother and I will always know your secrets." He replied with a small smirk. Klaus rolled his eyes as he took a seat at his desk.

"Very well my moral brother—now please bring Kol to us." He ordered. Elijah placed the daggers inside his pouch and then he left to acquire Kol. A second later, Elijah was knocking on his youngest brother's door. Kol opened it with a grin.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Come with me." Elijah simply stated and then he turned around and he began to walk away. Kol stared at the back of his head before deciding to follow him. They walked all the way into the study to find Klaus feeding off a poor maid that they had compelled.

"Oh and none for me?" Kol fake pouted. Klaus finished feeding and then he dismissed the girl.

"My dear brother Kol." Klaus cooed while wiping the blood from his lips. "Please, take a seat." He gestured to the chairs in front of him. Kol glanced at Elijah as he closed the doors; he knew what this was all about now.

"What do you want?" Kol asked while taking a seat.

"Why are you and Caroline so well acquainted?" Elijah questioned. "What was the conversation you two were having?" Kol smirked at his brother's curiosity.

"I think that is my business." He replied staring at Klaus. They kept staring at each other with grins planted on their faces; just like if they were taunting each other.

"Kol, its better to tell us now, than to have me find out some other way." Klaus stated almost in a threatening way.

"What is there to tell?" He answered in a question. "Just that I rescued her from a hooligan that only wanted her for sexual purposes—and that-"

"What did you say?" Klaus interrupted holding his hand up. He must have misheard his words—Caroline was about to get violated?

"Oh, my dear brother was with his strumpet to not hear the story on how Caroline and I were acquainted." Kol replied glancing at Elijah. "Why is it that you are with this Tatia copy?" He then questioned. Klaus shook his head as his smirk grew.

"I won't tell if you won't either." He answered. Kol chuckled as he stood up, making his way towards the liquor.

"You have a deal, Nik." Kol said as he poured himself a glass. "Now that you both know that your maid, Caroline, was in danger of being violated—you must know how I rescued her." He began. "In order to get the man's filthy hands off of her—I had to use my vampire strength, and in that process I became hungry, so I decided to drain the man of his blood." He added as if it was no big deal. Elijah tensed up—did Caroline see him? Was his one thought.

"What!?" Klaus exclaimed as he stood up, slamming his hands on his desk. Kol took a sip of his drink, not even a bit disturbed at Klaus' facial expression.

"Now, now brother—if you want to hear the rest, I suggest you calm down." Kol teased making his way back to his chair. He took a deep breath and then he continued. "I know that that was a foolish thing to do, but I didn't care in the moment—all I wanted was to get rid of the man and safe the poor damosel in distress. I was also certain that if she did, in any way, see my true identity, I could easily rid that memory off of her pretty little head." He added. "Unfortunately for me—she had vervain in her system—care to collaborate on that 'Lijah?"

Elijah pressed his lips as he recalled the water he had laced with vervain for Caroline. "I had to protect her from Niklaus and from myself. She has a pure heart that should not be messed with." Elijah defended as Klaus glared at him.

"Good to know that I have one less maid to feed off of." He muttered. The thought of drinking her blood never crossed his mind but now that was all he could think of. Good thing that if he slips, that it wouldn't effect him that much since he had been drinking vervain as well, to become immune to it.

"Getting back to me-" Kol intervened, placing his hands on his chest. "I had to explain myself to her."

"What do you mean as in 'explain' myself?" Klaus inquired, a hint of anger shown in his tone. Kol smirked grabbing his drink once again and taking another long sip. Elijah clutched his pouch a little tighter so that Klaus wouldn't get the daggers from him.

"Well, I didn't tell her we were vampires of course." He answered before making a thinking face, looking at the ceiling. "Oh, now recalling our conversation, I'm sure that I _did _tell her that I was a vampire." He added. Klaus quickly went towards him, getting a good grip of his neck. Kol just laughed at his temper—typical Klaus.

"You want our father to find us?! Do you want to be killed?!" He yelled in his face. Kol made some attempts to take some breaths but Klaus was clutching his neck even more tighter. Kol tried to push him away but Klaus was just too strong, just because he was furious.

"Ni-k, leeet me expla—in." Kol breathed out but Klaus still held him in place. Elijah rolled his eyes before flashing towards them and breaking them apart. Kol gasped as the air came back to him.

"You are insane! Why in any state of mind would you ever trust a mortal with this kind of secret Kol!?" He yelled, infuriated. "Have you become like Bekah—have you fallen in love?" Kol laughed at his accusations despite his sore throat.

"No way in hell Nik." He replied. "But unlike you—I felt like I could trust her and instead of killing her, like my normal instincts had told me to do so, I gave her a chance." He added. Klaus stared at him for sometime before bursting into a cynical laugh.

"Trust and love is for the weak—the faster you know that, the longer you survive." He commented shaking his head.

"Kol—I can not believe I am about to say this but why would you even trust a mortal with this?" He questioned a little confused. He couldn't deny that Caroline looked like a trusting girl and that was why he sees a pure heart in her, but he wouldn't share his secret even if he would be in love. Well he might but a lot later than just mere seconds of knowing someone.

"Worry not 'Lijah—if she ever told a single soul of this, it will only be me the one that will be killed—or at least try to be killed." He stated. Both brothers gave him a confused look.

"Pardon?" Elijah said.

"She only knows that I am a vampire, she knows my history and she knows about vampires weaknesses. I have told her that you are decedents of mine and that you don't like what I am." He explained.

"She only knows about you then?" Klaus acknowledge, rubbing his chin trying to figure a way where Kol would still screw up with it by telling her. He had pretty much cleared everything with her and they might be in the clear but he still needed some investigation of his own.

"That is what I had said." Kol replied giving him a nod. "Oh, and I would like for her to be my personal maid—she knows about me and she won't need to be compelled to bring me blood." He quickly added with a slight grin.

"Are you sure you just want her for that?" Klaus asked knowing his little brother's habits. The weird thing about that statement was that he felt a ping of jealousy or something inside. It was mortifying for him and all he wanted was to forget that feeling.

"I might want something more but for now it will be all." Kol joked, winking at Elijah. Klaus shook his head at his brother's words. He was certainly immature for his age.

"I don't promise anything but I'll speak with Katerina about it." He stated. "Now we should all be off to bed if we want to wake up tomorrow early enough to feed."

"Oh if that's that case, I'll be off to bed in this instant." Kol commented. "Goodnight brothers, have a good night's rest and see you tomorrow." He addressed before flashing out of the study. Elijah turned to look at Klaus; good thing he had the daggers.

"I have to do something about Kol—he will expose us all." Klaus uttered going back to his seat. "I need to prevent that before it's too late."

"I trust Kol and I trust that he knows what he is doing." Elijah commented, taking a seat himself. Klaus clasped his hands together, just his palms, and he placed a finger on his lips, as he thought.

"What have I said about trust 'Lijah?" He asked in a venomous way. Elijah scoffed hating that his little brother's soul was filled with darkness. "If we trust—we die. Just like love." He added staring off into space. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and in our situation, we can not afford to be weak. That is why our dear little sister is locked away in a box while having a relaxing slumber until I see it fit for her to come back." He explained giving a bitter grin.

"I will retire for the day." Was all that Elijah said before flashing away to his room. He couldn't stand to hear those awful words come out of Klaus. He couldn't bare to think that he has lost his caring and loving brother from when they were human. He knew that he was inside somewhere and he wouldn't stop until he found him once again.

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep, she kept having flashbacks of the guy touching her. She felt dirty—unpure, like he had taken the last thing she thought she was in control of her life. Tears began to form in her eyes; she just wanted to forget that awful memory. Her mind then went to Kol—if he didn't get there on time, she wouldn't even be here and in bed. In some ways he had saved her life and she owed him, that was for sure.

A tear fell from her eye as the memories came back again. She didn't know why but she still felt his hands roam her whole body. She felt unsafe, like at any moment that man would just appear and he would attempt to rape her once again.

She then quickly sat up as that thought came into her mind. She turned to look at the window as she covered herself thoroughly. It was pitch dark, the only light going inside her bedroom was from the moon. She slowly swung her legs to the side of the bed, deciding to go for a glass of water. Maybe it would ease her stress.

She grabbed her worn out dress, putting it on and then she went straight to her candle. Lighting it up, she quietly opened the door, trying her best to make the smallest of sounds. When she had successfully opened the door she walked out looking both ways for anyone before going towards the kitchen. She was feeling very paranoid; the slightest sounds made her jump. As she walked through the hall, she turned her head to make sure that she took a glimpse of everything.

Just when she was entering she spotted someone sitting in the kitchen, with no light. She instantly placed her hand on her accelerated heart, trying to normalize her breathing. She didn't know who it was but somehow she thought it was another imbecile.

"Lord Elijah?" She whispered as her hand trembled. The person stayed put, not moving a muscle. "Lord Kol?" She then asked. Still no answer, which was weird in all kinds of levels. At least if it wasn't them, the person would tell the name. "Lord—Nik-klaus?" She said as her final guess. This time the person stood up, taking some steps towards her. Caroline took the same steps back, while having an awful sense of deja vu.

"I thought you would never guess, love." She heard the thick British accent, that belonged to no other than Klaus. Caroline let out a breath of relief, not noticing that she even was holding her breath. She held the candle up to check if it was indeed the Lord Klaus. "I didn't frighten you, did I?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe a little." She replied with a shaking voice. She was certainly not getting any sleep this night.

"I'm terribly sorry Caroline." He uttered. "Why is it that you are here exactly, at almost midnight?" He then questioned. Caroline made a nervous gesture as she dropped her eyesight. "I don't suppose it was to see me?" He joked.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered. Klaus' smirk fell at her words; was it because if the incident in the forest?

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I just have a lot in my mind, my lord." She answered. "If you can excuse me, I will only disturb for an instance, just to grab some water." She added making her way around Klaus and going towards where they kept their water. Klaus slowly turned to watch her—it was certainly the incident.

"Kol told me about what had occurred in the forest." He conversed. Caroline froze in place at his words—she knew that he had told Elijah and it was ok but why would he tell Klaus? She thought. "Is that what is keeping you up?" He asked moving closer. Caroline took in a breath too hold back the tears before returning to pouring herself a glass of water.

"Not at all my lord. I'm perfectly fine all thanks to your-" She paused not knowing how they saw him. Klaus waited to hear what she was going to say; brother, uncle, grandfather, what had Kol exactly tell her? "All thanks to Lord Kol." She said instead.

"You were quite lucky—but the uncanny thing of the situation is why you were walking in the forest alone when you were suppose to be with us." He stated, staring at her for an answer.

"I needed some air." She replied, dryly before taking a drink.

"That is no justification for your actions—you left and you did not inform us about it." He remarked in a stern tone. "What would have been of you if Kol hadn't rescued you? That man would of raped you and you would be all alone in the-"

"Stop!" She exclaimed as the tears began to flow out of her eyes unwillingly. Klaus stayed with his mouth opened at her sudden outburst; he must have hit a nerve and he felt strangely guilty. Her heaving chest began to shake as more tears began to come out of her eyes. All the tears that she wanted to hold back were now coming out—she felt so vulnerable in front of him.

"I-I" Klaus was loss for words, which never occurred.

"Goo-" She couldn't even wish him goodnight because of her crying. She just shook her head as she walked passed him. Klaus stayed in the kitchen hating that he felt like he needed to do the right thing. He softly sighed turning around to go to her.

Caroline entered her room, loosing herself to the horrid memories. She didn't even reach her bed as she sat against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest. She began to shake as the flashbacks came back—where she felt the man's hands she would flinch. She felt traumatized about it—she thought that she would be fine but once Kol left her alone, the memories came and she just couldn't stop thinking about it. She tried thinking of her family, friends and even Kol but nothing helped.

Klaus approached her room, listening to her melancholy bawls. He wanted to knock and respect her privacy but let's face it—when was Klaus ever respectful. He just opened the door to not find her on her bed but sitting against the wall with her knees curled up to her.

"Caroline?" He addressed taking cautious steps towards her. She flinched, scooting away. "I-I'm" He wanted to apologize but for a man that never did it was quite difficult, so he just sat next to her and he placed his arm around her, bringing her into a comforting hug. Caroline at first struggled into his embrace but soon stopped moving as she cried into his arms. Klaus was weirded out for this new situation—he knew this was showing his vulnerable side but since it was only Caroline, it didn't really matter that much. With his foot he closed the door, thankful that it didn't make any noise.

"It was awful." She cried shaking in his arms. She was curled into a ball as her head was on his chest. "He—he touched me-every-everywhere. He kissed me—he was going to take my dress off." She began to confess. Klaus felt pity for the girl—of course she would stay traumatized or paranoid because of it. She is not older than 18 or 19—she was young to have lived that dreadful experience.

"It's ok." Was all he said and what can he say? He was never good at comforting and he wasn't even sure why he was sitting her, in her room and comforting her. It was out of character for him but something told him that it was partially his fault for her suffering.

"Oh." She breathed out, sitting up and wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems—it wasn't your fault or anything and I should just keep this to myself, just like everything else." She said while sniffing.

"What other things?" He questioned, very curious to what else had happened to her. Caroline smiled softly before shaking her head.

"I can't." She stated. "Your a lord—I'm a maid, I should be listening to your rants or suffering. Not vice versa."

"None sense." He said waving his hand in the air. "What else has happened to you Caroline?"

She kept quiet for sometime before standing up. "Maybe this conversation can be postponed for another time my lord?" She suggested, but Klaus knew better. She was closing her walls just like he does and he was never going to figure out what else happened to her.

"I'm still wide awake." He informed. "Talk to me."

"I must not—it is too private for a lord that is half a stranger to me—to know about this." She replied.

"It's more than that—you are afraid of what I will think of you." He told her knowing that that is how he feels when he doesn't want to open up to someone. Caroline stared at him, mentally debating whether or not to tell him about her passing problems. "If it helps—I'm good with secrets."

She dropped her eye sight as a small giggle escaped her lips. "I'm flattered that you want to hear me talk but I don't feel comfortable." She replied giving him an apologetic expression.

"Oh, alright, but this conversation is postponed for another time—right?" He asked while standing up. She smiled at him and she gave him a small nod that was barely noticeable. He didn't know why, but he just needed to know more about her, it was like an infection that wasn't going away.

He then turned around and he walked towards the door, opening it and glancing back at Caroline. "Sleep well Caroline." He said before getting out and closing the door. Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She was so nervous having a personal talk with a lord.

It was still unbelievable for her—he just willingly came to her and 'comforted her' in his ways, of course. He was taking his time to get to know her and she didn't know if she liked that, or if she felt uncomfortable about it. He was a lord, and she was a simple maid, they were just talking and nothing more.

She took her worn dress off and then she went to bed, thinking nothing else but the lord Klaus.

Klaus walked through the hall, scolding himself for feeling so vulnerable towards her. He wasn't like that, he didn't feel—he just faked it to get what he wanted and that was all. He couldn't turn like Elijah or Rebekah—he had to do something before something worse happened to him.

He quickly entered his room and he went directly to bed, not wanting to think of something else, like the beautiful blonde sleeping just below his bedroom.

* * *

"Caroline." She heard her voice being sang. She slowly opened her eyes as Kol appeared. Her eyes widened covering herself in front of him. What was it with these Mikaelson's?

"Kol." She breathed out. "What—what are you doing here?" She asked turning to look outside, noticing that it was still dark.

"I need to feed and I don't want to be alone with my bitter family." He replied while rolling his eyes. He then grabbed her dress, giving a confused look before throwing it on her bed. "Get ready."

"Um—I'm not-"

"No-" He held his hand up, interrupting her. "You are_, my_ personal maid now Caroline. This is good." He stated with a smile.

"Katerina agreed to this?" She asked in disbelief as she grabbed her dress from the bed, bringing it under the covers. Kol half nodded turning to his side to not watch her get dressed.

"It's a compromise." He said. "'Lijah told me that you can serve me sometimes, but when Katerina needs you, you will have to attend her."

"I knew it would be too good to be true." She mumbled, thinking that Kol wouldn't hear it.

"She is that unpleasant?" He taunted, taking a great interest on the wall.

"She is the devil in disguise." She replied, quickly covering her mouth just as the words left her mouth. "I didn't-"

"Worry not Caroline, your secret is safe with me." He replied, a little chuckle leaving his lips. "Are you finished?" He then asked.

"Yes." She replied and he quickly turned to look her. He noticed the worn out dress more than ever at this time.

"Remind me to buy you a dress." He stated before turning around and opening the door. Caroline looked down at her dress, knowing that she did have the worst worn out dress ever.

"Don't waste your time brother, she clearly doesn't want a new dress—not after her little escape." Klaus sneered, appearing behind the door as Kol opened it. Caroline dropped her eye sight at his comment—and because she remembered their night together.

"Oh Nik, but you don't know how persuasive I am." Kol replied. "Besides, she likes me better—not like you." Klaus glared at him as Caroline let a soft giggle escape her lips.

"We should get going." Klaus just said, giving Caroline a quick glance and then walking away.

"Leave it to Nik to make everyone get in a bad mood." Kol stated in annoyance before ushering Caroline to go outside. They both then followed Klaus all the way to the backyard to feed. Caroline still didn't know why she had to be there if she wasn't going to do anything for them—or for Kol.

She pretty much felt useless, but still she obliged to her co-master and she followed along.

They arrived to the backyard to find a maid standing in the middle. Kol rubbed his hands together—staring at the maid with so much hunger. "Here is the maid, now eat before Katerina or anyone else sees." Elijah commanded. Klaus and him had eaten as Kol went to wake Caroline up—which they didn't get why. The only guess they had was that Kol was getting quite interested in her.

"Caroline, dear—this is how you know when someone is a vampire." He told her before walking a little bit closer to the maid. "We stare at you with hunger, like if you were a piece of meat." His veins began to come out as his fang. "Then we transform just before we-" He didn't even finish his sentence as he just pierced his fangs on the maid's neck. Caroline flinched, turning to look somewhere else.

The impressive thing was that the young women wasn't even yelling, or giving the attempt of wanting to escape. She just let him feed off of her like if she wanted it. "Lord Elijah?" She called for him, still turning away. Elijah smirked at her reaction as he walked towards her.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why isn't she screaming? Or reacting?" She questioned. Elijah glanced at Kol as he pulled hi fangs out, blood dripping from his lips and teeth.

"I believe that Kol told you that vampires can compel?" He asked and Caroline nodded. "Well—he compelled her to not be afraid and to not make a single sound." He simply answered as if it were no big deal.

"Then what happens? They just die?" She inquired next.

"No—if you can see, the maid is very much alive." He gestured towards them. "Kol just drinks enough to keep him happy but not satisfied. Then he will compel the person he drank from to forget about it and he just keeps living." He added.

"And what happens if he doesn't drink blood?" She asked.

"Then I just turn old and weak, darling." Kol replied, walking towards them. Klaus soon approached them as well. "I desiccate until I have at least a drop of blood." Caroline made a knowing look, as she turned her sight to the ground.

"You wouldn't drink from me—would you?" She then questioned, a bit nervous. Kol sighed placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Absolutely not—because first of all you have vervain in your system and second of all, I wouldn't do that to such a beautiful face." He complimented. Caroline blushed at it with a slight grin. Klaus scoffed, deciding to leave the conversation. She glanced at Klaus' back as he walked away with a hint of sadness. She wanted him to be close to her and the thing that made her most sad was that she was afraid to admit that she was getting a bit of feelings towards him.

**A/N: So, feelings are sparking and Klaus is going to turn into a more of jerk just because he's scared of caring. Oh my...**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
